


Unexpected Side Effects

by Merfilly



Series: Big Bang Transformers Verse [4]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Multi, Spark Sex, Tactile
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-03
Updated: 2012-11-03
Packaged: 2017-11-17 16:36:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/553651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A few months after the last battle with Megatron, Optimus Prime's cadre learns the AllSpark affected them all to the core. Mikaela and Jazz have to find a way to fix things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unexpected Side Effects

**Author's Note:**

  * For [femme4jack](https://archiveofourown.org/users/femme4jack/gifts).



> Spark, field, and tactile sex. Xeno sex. Off hand mention of hatchling creation.

While Jazz certainly didn't need to recharge as frequently as a human did, it had become habit for him to sprawl on his berth at any time Mikaela chose to sleep. He had figured out she did not do that as often as most humans did, but then she really wasn't human anymore.

While the initial feeling about Mikaela and the AllSpark had been that they had entered a mutually symbiotic relationship that could be terminated in due course, Ratchet's recent findings and Mikaela's own explorations said this was not the case.

It often gave Jazz plenty to think on while she slept. The fact that Mikaela had not been able to give proper consent, had not had all the information beforehand made him wonder at the origin of their race. How many events had been shaped with either the Matrix or the AllSpark or any of the other powerful artifacts of legend taking advantage of those who had no power to resist?

_"I accept this. I am Mikaela Banes still; I just have this whole other part of me that opens dimensional rifts, creates new life energies, connects souls to frames... yeah, okay, it's terrifying when I put it that way, but I'm still me."_

_"But are you okay with it of your own free will, or because the AllSpark wants you as its host and won't stop at 'no'?"_

That conversation had weighed heavily in Jazz's spark... when Mikaela was sleeping. When she was awake, the feeling was muted, transposed to the background by the sheer vibrancy of her existence. He wasn't enslaved to her... no matter what Sideswipe had sneered when he made planetfall... but it was true that he could not stop watching her, examining the changes.

Jazz wanted Mikaela free, as she was more than just a host for the AllSpark, if that was what Mikaela wanted. However, it would take separating her from it, blocking its influence completely to ever know the truth, and Ratchet did not think that was possible.

He wished, not for the first time, that it had been Sunstreaker to arrive of the pair of twins. The golden half was far more philosophical about the freedom of all beings, almost to the point of an anarchistic streak. Jazz felt a fond rush of emotion, recalling how often Sunstreaker and Optimus Prime had debated the finer points of freedom and responsibility to others.

Just thinking on the matter was not going to fix things, but Jazz knew he was an adept at finding unorthodox solutions. Perhaps, given enough time, he would find the way to know.

Either way, Mikaela was his to protect while he served the AllSpark. He just hoped that the two duties were never put into conflict with one another. That decision finally reached in his processor, he shifted enough to cup his hand around her, finally letting his systems settle into a recharge cycle of their own.

`~`~`~`~`  
With several new Autobots under Optimus Prime's command, he had begun to cautiously feel that his world was improving to the point of being something called 'good' again. That lasted until the first serious battle with several Decepticons in the middle of the Sahara Desert. They'd seen Decepticon activity, had even nearly apprehended one of the highest commanders, but there had been nothing like this since Optimus Prime chose to establish their asylum here.

Optimus Prime was facing Onslaught directly as the hardest hitter of the specialized combat team, aware that both Mudflap and Skids were struggling to contain Brawl as they worked in tandem. The rule for battling this team of 'Cons was the same as fighting any gestalt cadre... never let them combine. Ironhide had focused on Blast Off, keeping that airborne menace at a distance. Jazz and Sideswipe were working together against Vortex, employing a poor version of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker's tandem tactics. That left Jolt and Arcee to handle Swindle, something well within their capabilities.

The first wrong turn was when Sideswipe missed a solid shot at Vortex, and the Decepticon was able to pin Jazz down under heavy fire, several blasts tearing at or through armor plating. The pain lancing through Jazz lashed into both Optimus and Ironhide with a far stronger, more visceral reaction than any of them had ever experienced in a cadre-mate short of true deactivation... costing each their own advantage in their battles.

"Regroup!" Optimus bellowed when he watched Ironhide get knocked back by a full-on chest shot, barely dodging the thrust of Onslaught's energy pike. 

It was the wrong call, as Brawl broke free quickly from the twins' action, and Swindle got a lucky shot in against Arcee's central fragment, driving Jolt to assist her as she forcibly recombined. With both supporting members of the gestalt free, they rushed to Onslaught, driving Optimus back further and starting the process of building Bruticus.

"Slagging nuisance!" Ironhide snapped out, seeing both aerials go into evasive maneuvers to reach the forming giant. He took a running leap as Vortex buzzed toward Onslaught, a roar of defiance slipping from the weapon master's vocalizer. He was heavy and not able to get much lift, but Sideswipe fired a barrage that forced Vortex just low enough for the strategy to work in Ironhide's favor. From the pinnacle of Ironhide's leap, he turned his cannons loose, and Vortex spiraled out of control to the ground, his stabilizing tail and rotor vulnerable to the tearing rounds.

"Autobots, concentrate fire on the right lower joint!" Optimus bellowed over the sound of grinding metal as Blast Off managed his connection. They only had a small window before the confluence of four mechs' shields became near impenetrable.

Those who were able to comply did so hastily, Sideswipe standing protectively over Jazz, and Jolt keeping Arcee behind his frame while she adapted to the merge. Swindle was not yet fully protected by the merging shields and could not withstand multiple points of attack on his connection to the gestalt body. The grinding, tearing sounds were almost immediate, and the nearly formed Bruticus came crashing down. 

Regardless of risk, both Optimus Prime and Ironhide rushed in, seeking to end this, only to be met by the fierce combat skill of Onslaught and Blast Off, the first to recover from the pile. Blow for blow, the four were fairly well-matched, as Blast Off's armor was nearly as thick as Ironhide's, and Onslaught had trained for vorns under Megatron himself to handle Optimus Prime in battle.

Numbers, however, were a telling point, and Onslaught snapped an order to Blast Off as he shifted to pure defense, taking on both powerful warriors long enough for Blast Off to begin the retrieval process of their team.

Recognizing the Combaticon retreat, Optimus called out to his team. ::Protect our injured and let them go.::

::We could cripple them if we offline the runt,:: Sideswipe snarled viciously, and Ironhide backed the surly one.

::Our numbers are too few,:: was Optimus's final word on the matter. ::And they would, in turn, attempt to destroy our most vulnerable ones.::

`~`~`~`~`

Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm, an all-too human gesture he had acquired to help minimize his alien presence among their allies. He then looked at Optimus Prime. "I can't explain it."

"You felt it too, despite being here, not on the battlefield with us," the leader said. "It is a severe liability."

"Slag it, Prime, it could cost us all our existence!" Ironhide growled, but his optics flickered in worry at Jazz who was being held in medical stasis for the time being.

"Ironhide, calm, please."

Ratchet gave a rude static noise that Optimus even thought that might work. "Working hypothesis: whatever the AllSpark did that nearly crippled Megatron in that last battle actually did have a splash effect on all of us. Those of us who were there have all had more vivid recharges that leave us hearing ghost echoes of those we've lost or those that might still exist beyond this system and our own. Perhaps it... increased our receptability to the cadre bond itself."

Optimus Prime considered that, then turned on his heel. He would go find the AllSpark and question if this were true, fitting action to thought near instantly.

"Well, if that is the case, what the pits do we do about it?" Ironhide demanded, coming to lean heavily on his bondmate's frame.

"Wait for Jazz to wake up. He's good at firewalls, and might be able to help us mitigate the effect. It's better than hoping this is a temporary thing that will fade," Ratchet told him, accepting that heavy weight for the reassurance it truly was.

`~`~`~`~`

Mikaela was in Operations, studying the tactical report of the fight with Epps, letting the man teach her so she could better understand the linguistics and situation of a war. The AllSpark knew war; this was not the first time Cybertron had been divisive in its evolution, but the imprinted knowledge was not comprehensive enough to Mikaela's way of thinking.

Before Optimus Prime had fully entered, though, she turned to watch him, as the AllSpark was aware of all of its children when they were in close proximity.

"Mikaela, I need to speak with you," Optimus said. "Hello, Robert."

"Hey big guy... you did say that team was an elite team, right?" Epps questioned, even as Mikaela strode over to the leader of the Autobots, rightful civilian ruler of Cybertron.

"Reformatted prisoners, conditioned to obey Megatron or his designated lieutenant, yes. It is a safe guess that they are under Starscream's command currently," Optimus answered, before kneeling and laying his hand flat to pick up the Cybertronian-influenced human.

"Good to know." Epps went back to his analysis of the fight, curious to learn all he could about these enemies for when they showed back up.

Optimus stood with his burden and carried her out of the Operation Center, carrying her out to sit with her under the growing light of a new day.

"Jazz will heal," Mikaela said, her voice trying to be comforting, but only jarring Optimus Prime further, as it was overlaid with the AllSpark's tones.

"This is not in question. What is questionable is the viability of our species, in light of new developments." Optimus let her rest on his leg, settling to make a slope she could recline against and still look up at him.

"The disruption in the fight?" Mikaela asked, this time completely devoid of the artifact's influence. "I thought you guys had it in the bag, and then... it broke when he fell."

Optimus nodded slowly, then flushed his intakes with clean air. "Ironhide and I both felt his injuries almost as if they were our own."

She looked puzzled. "Ratchet explained the idea of the larger… network that connects everyone in varying degrees, but I didn't think it was that deep."

"He believes the AllSpark caused this new development."

"Oh." Mikaela took a deep breath of her own, closing her eyes. "You need to talk to it?"

"If you don't mind?"

Without opening her eyes, Mikaela relinquished control to the powerful artifact, feeling as it painlessly exuded from its anchor points and within her, sheathing her in the metal that made her a femme just barely smaller than Arcee.

"What effect is it that you are concerned about, my Prime?" 

Optimus Prime reached back to the fight and drew the sensor and processor effects of Jazz's fall to the fore, sharing them across a data feed to his creator. He felt the AllSpark consider that and then the femme spoke.

"It was my intent to strengthen the bonds that kept you tied to one another, so that the care for existence was reinforced. However, I see now that I may have overreached my intent, and put you at risk," the AllSpark responded quietly. 

"Can you undo this?"

There was a long pause before the AllSpark replied. "I may be able to mitigate it, yes. But... it will take me some time, as the changes that encompassed all of you when I chastised my Protector were done at a core level."

That was a start, at least. "Then I will endeavor to minimize combat situations as much as is possible, until you have found a way."

The femme smiled at him. "Some of my children may not be so cooperative, but it is a good thought, Prime."

"I only want the war done."

"As we all do, and as shall happen, with the right judgment and actions."

`~`~`~`~`

Jazz let the reboot take place at its own speed after his initial check that he was not in Decepticon custody was confirmed by the clear presence of Mikaela resting along his chassis, protected from his metal only by the thick down comforter she used for sleeping on him.

When all systems clicked as optimal, he onlined his optics to look down at her... and she looked back with human eyes, not the lenses of her AllSpark armor. That was reassuring; he felt a need to cuddle his partner, not embrace his creator.

"Hey handsome," Mikaela said, moving up so she could prop her elbows on his chest, her chin in her hands, and look into his face clearly.

"Bet you say that to all the mechs."

"No, just the ones with sexy optics and a fine frame."

They both laughed softly at the familiar exchange. In the months since the battle with Megatron, it had been so easy to fall in as tightly with each other as Ratchet was with Ironhide. He brought one hand up to cup her body, and she eased back down into a full repose.

"Stay here or go to our quarters? My chronometer says I have been offline for … four days and some change." Jazz felt her wriggle in, settling more. "Ratch said to stay, didn't he?"

"You guessed it."

"I can handle it. He deserves a break from all his patients trying to escape medical." He snaked out the finer servos in his digits to start rubbing at her back, massaging with just the amount of pressure she wanted. It worked, as she all but purred for the luxury. "Been here the whole time?"

Mikaela made a negative noise, not wanting to move to shake her head. "Only to sleep. We've been working on a problem Optimus gave us, trying to find a safe way to either undo what's been done, or adjust it."

"Tell me more?" Jazz invited, curious what had managed to come up in less than a week.

"Nope. You're not released to duty, and this would make you start stretching that processor of yours," she said just before a small yawn escaped her. "Ratchet recommended using the time until he does release you to integrate the files our newer members brought with them, since he claims you only took the battle data."

Jazz chuckled at that. "He knows me well. I do need to, though. Can't make a full picture without all the brush strokes." He settled his processor to just that, massaging her toward a good rest; he could tell she was tired, even if the AllSpark could fuel her and repair sleep deprivation damage beyond any human capacity. She probably had only lightly slept while in the bay with him, if he knew her at all.

When her breathing had fully evened out, he withdrew the manipulators and just kept his hand cupped over her as he worked.

`~`~`~`~`

Mikaela did not typically demand anything of her new family. The AllSpark was not prone to it either, as the sentient trans-dimensional artifact was in the process of gathering up energies and making plans to preserve its creations. Optimus Prime had made a request, though, and the Prime was to be obeyed insofar as it was capable of doing, so long as that Prime did not threaten harm to the whole of the species.

::Optimus Prime, assemble your cadre and bring them to the training bay.:: Mikaela was already there, armored over and exuding the serenity of the AllSpark as she stood exactly centered in the most open space of the bay.

::On our way,:: Prime rumbled back, curious as to what progress had been made on the entire problem. Long range surveillance satellites had been mysteriously malfunctioning lately, leading the Autobots to concur there was likely a large-scale attack being planned. Soundwave had gotten away too clean in the skirmish when he had been tracked to CERN, stealing energy.

The first to arrive was Bumblebee, his inquisitive nature so much of why he had risen to the position of First Scout. He was alone, as Sam was tucked away safely at school. Not far behind him came Jazz, sauntering in like he owned the trademark on casual. He knew what was up, though, as he, Mikaela, and the AllSpark had hammered out how to fix the mess made by the feedback loop.

Ironhide arrived with Optimus, both looking vaguely paint-smeared, dented, and refreshed by a solid round of combat training. The AllSpark hid the concern, but Mikaela knew that Optimus Prime was a risk in her symbiotic partner's perceptions. The war had shaped this Prime into something darker than a Prime was meant to be, and the AllSpark had encountered what that could lead to in its past.

Ratchet was last in; he had been modifying some of Jolt's secondary systems, trying to help the mech adjust to the power he could channel, and instill a few feedback loops. It was growing far too common for Jolt to be... impulsive with a tendency to disaster.

"You have a solution for us, AllSpark?" Optimus Prime inquired once Ratchet was present, all five facing the serene femme.

"I believe so. Jazz has been quite helpful in helping me see a way to move forward." The burnished steel frame regarded each and every mech individually, then pointed out five spots on the bay floor surrounding her. The indicated spots began to glow faintly, holographs of each mech's designation coming up on the concrete. "If you each will take your places, I will heal what I and this war have done."

Ironhide hesitated, always the one to distrust, but Jazz bumped his arm.

"It's alright, my mech. They're on the up and up."

"Better be," Ironhide gruffly responded. He took his place, last to settle, and then watched, all his lifelong unease with things that were not hard, fast, and grounded written in the uneasiness of his stance.

::I cannot take away what I have done,:: the AllSpark said across their cadre frequency, speaking to them all in one communal address. ::But Jazz has shown me how to take the hardening that this war has given you each and supplement that by broadening the bond between you.::

::But it's the openness that's wrecking us for battle,:: Ratchet argued, just as unwilling to accept things on pure faith.

::Yes. Except, only because it is overriding your emotional shields in one aspect but not another. All five of you are feeling the individual who is injured as if it is yourself, instead of sharing the experience, and thus mitigating it not only for yourselves, but for the fallen member who needs your strengths.::

At that explanation, Ratchet dropped his objections and instinctive defense measures. Seeing Ratchet calm, and gaining a glimpse that this could make the fights easier, Ironhide likewise relaxed. 

Mikaela began to glow with energy, before tendrils of that energy snaked out to each member of the Prime's chosen cadre, feeding them new core programming to do as the AllSpark had said. Jazz knew there would be more, but he was holding that knowledge safely back, the joy of being able to be mischievous all he shared back to Mikaela.

It did require more energy than the AllSpark wished to expend, but nowhere near what it had taken to push all the deaths and lives of the war onto Megatron. When the glow faded, Mikaela's armor slid away, leaving the barely adult woman breathing slightly harder and immediately looking to her partner. Jazz was there in a human heartbeat, scooping her up to take her for a meal.

"That's it?" Ironhide asked. It had been far too easy.

"The cube doesn't have to open hypergates every day just to impress you, my mech," Jazz teased him. "It'll work. I helped figure it out."

"You say so," Ironhide grumped.

`~`~`~`~`

"Feel like helping them figure out the plus side of what you did?" Jazz asked, tone all playful as he sprawled lazily on the berth. Mikaela laughed at that.

"One track mind, no matter the species," she teased him. She did stop working on her latest attempt to transcribe some of the data she had that could help Optimus find the survivors of the war. The AllSpark was … too aware, and it was taking time to equate the pulses of extant sparks with actual star charts to give them an idea of where to look. "A year ago, if you had asked me about anything outside my solar system, I would have drawn a blank. It's not that I couldn't have learned it; I just never wanted to. Mechanics, engineering? That was my focus."

He nodded knowingly as she climbed up beside him. "Before the war, I specialized in social interaction dynamics. Ratchet was a politician. Ironhide... well, he was a different kind of soldier back then. Optimus lost his first vocation because he happened to have the right coding when the former Prime's original heir was deactivated."

"I could peek at the AllSpark's memories of that, but I think I will save it for you to tell me a bedtime story some night," Mikaela told him, before ghosting light touches along various sensors.

"Ahh, Mikki..." Jazz moaned at how easily she found his specialized arrays.

"Yes?" she asked him, pulling her hands back to herself.

"No... don't...."

"I'm not." Mikaela smiled at him with devilish delight as he made a reach for her, just as playful as she was being, and missed with her quick dodge away.

"You are too much like me sometimes. No wonder Prime used to call me a tease," Jazz grumbled, lying back to watch her. She moved slowly forward, settling along his waist to the side.

"You're a tease, but you make it worth it in the end," Mikaela told him, running her fingers over the metal separating his grilles, feeling the fine seam where they would part for her. She traced up along the Autobot sigil he had replaced the Pontiac one with, loving how the metal of it contrasted with the rest of his frame.

"Always try to," he promised her. His fields wrapped around her, ghostly fingers of their own sort on her hypersensitive skin.

"Since we're doing this _just_ to show the others what happened, I think you will be a good mech and just lay there while I make you crazy," Mikaela informed him.

"Mikki, I love it when you get pushy," he told her, flicking a quick check through where each cadre member was, seeing if any of them needed to be warned if they were in critical tasks.

Optimus Prime could be felt in contemplation, and after a moment, Jazz realized he was busy playing a strategy game with Sideswipe. Well, that might get real interesting real quick, Jazz decided before testing the other links.

Bumblebee was cruising in Sam's college town, with the young man and no one else. Since Jazz was pretty certain that such a setup meant they already wanted some private time, Jazz felt no guilt at all.

Ratchet, however, was in medical, working on research with Terran metals. The medic might get tetchy at him, but Ironhide was strictly buffing his guns. Neither task was overly critical, and those two ought to be spending more time in a berth instead of working.

"Well?" Mikaela asked, having been able to tell he was turned inward, but not having eavesdropped. This night was hers, and she had not yet let the AllSpark join in.

"We're set. Operation Come Together is a go!"

Mikaela laughed happily at that, before moving her hands back to his sensor arrays, stoking up his desires with well-placed caresses.

`~`~`~`~`

Sideswipe looked suspiciously at his opponent after a series of negligent moves led to a victory for the former guard. "You letting me win?"

Optimus shook his helm, but truth was, he'd been having a little trouble concentrating ever since he had felt Jazz brush a gentle query across his mind, the kind that meant the second in command was being certain of everyone's safety. A peculiar, low-level arousal was creeping through his sensor net, despite the fact Optimus had not truly been 'in the mood' for some time now.

"My apologies, Sideswipe. I don't know where my mind..." he started to say, but his words choked off as an auxiliary set of fans came on to try and cool his mounting temperature fluctuations.

Sideswipe, never one to resist his impulses, knew that sound, and smirked. "Someone got your fields fluctuating?" he baited.

Optimus wanted to deny it, but the fact was that he wanted very much to ease his armor's seams back and let his fields run rampant. "I do not know why."

"Post battle stress. You never put that energy back out, you know," Sideswipe pointed out, deciding that this was too good an opportunity to miss. He leaned forward, faceplates shifting just a little in a decided leer as optics roved up and down the seated Prime. "Could help you with that."

The taller mech started to demur, never one to put his needs or desires forward, but then Sideswipe sent a tendril of field energy snaking along Optimus's, and the Prime realized this was certainly no imposition. "Your berth or mine?" he retorted with rare sass, echoing a human expression he'd heard Epps say to his wife over the phone.

"Oh mine's right here, and I don't want to keep my digits off you long enough for the walk to yours," Sideswipe promised.

`~`~`~`~`

Ratchet was ignoring his primal instincts. He did set a reminder to check that everyone's firewalls and generative blocks were in place; they did not have the resources to cope with hatchlings, and he refused to be party to the creation of drones. Continuing to work, though, was difficult, when he found himself rereading the same specs time and again.

Then heavy footsteps resounded at speed, just before Ironhide was in the bay and _stalking_ him. The medic started to protest that they needed to be cautious, but Ironhide gave him no time before the fully roused warrior was on him, their fields entwining as digits and glossa came into play.

After that, processing was the last thing Ratchet wanted, a moan escaping his vocalizer even as he skipped right to opening his ports and spark cavity to his lover.

`~`~`~`~`

"What's wrong, Bee?" Sam asked when his guardian stopped in the middle of a very deserted road near the woods.

" _Me so horny _," blared from the radio in 2 Live Crew's voice.__

__"Yeah... we both said we needed a bit of us time; that's why we were heading up to the lake," Sam replied, but he rubbed the insignia on the wheel with his thumbs... and Bumblebee shuddered around him. "Like now... here?"_ _

__" _Capt'n, I dinna think she can take anymore_ ," Scotty of Star Trek proclaimed._ _

__"Umm..." Sam swallowed hard, then decided what the hell. "At least any cops shouldn't turn out to be psycho robots this far out..." he said before giving in to Bee's desires._ _

__`~`~`~`~`_ _

__Jazz felt every sensor firing at full capacity, and he knew he could probably fall right on into overload just from Mikaela's expert touching and the feedback loop with his cadre. All of their stimulation and his own were almost too much, but now he could practice controlling what they shared, finding pleasure an easier medium to work in than pain._ _

__He shunted some of his building need toward Prime, pleased at how much easier that made it for Sideswipe to work the leader over. He focused again on Mikaela as the woman straddled the central point of his waist, rocking her nude body back so her most sensitive flesh was in contact with the ridge of his frame there. He adjusted the texture from its smoothly sleek appearance to one that was ever so faintly nubbed for contrast against her nerve clusters there._ _

__Her eyes closed as she moaned, starting a rocking motion that pleased her and drove Jazz to distraction seeing the bliss on her face. It lasted just long enough for her to get as physically stoked as he already was, and then her body swayed forward, mouth coming down to that center point between his grilles. Her tongue caressed the still-sealed seam, and Jazz had to clutch at the berth for control._ _

__This time it was Ratchet who reaped the added boost, pushing the medic's needs high enough that he rolled Ironhide under him and took over._ _

__"Open," Mikaela coaxed, and Jazz did as she asked. Now Mikaela did let the armor come over her, extruding multiple data-cords that unerringly found Jazz's waiting ports. His frame continued to provide the tactile sensation, her armor as studded with sensors as his own were, and set just as high for receptivity. Jazz's spark whirled brightly, drawing the AllSpark's energies to it, caressing and nurturing all in one as both human and mech merged in the data stream. Their overload spiraled outward, taking the rest of the cadre with them into the blinding explosion of energy shared._ _

__`~`~`~`~`_ _

__::Sneaky,:: was Ironhide's comment after Ratchet's explosion at Jazz for his irresponsible manipulation of other mechs who might not have wanted to consent to having their evening hour activities disrupted so carnally._ _

__Prime only sounded vaguely paternal with a mild ::Warn us next time.::_ _

__::Needed you all off-guard to it long enough for me to experience it all, figure out if we managed what we needed. And I'd say it was a success; I can shunt it to those who are less burdened, which means any of you can,:: Jazz replied. ::If I had warned you, one of you lugnuts would have resisted me.::_ _

__::Hmph.::_ _

__That ended the conference held in the aftermath, a conference Bumblebee had only vaguely tuned in to hear._ _

__A few minutes later, all of them were just as pleased they had not left their berths, as the mischievous scout started it all over again with his partner... and his cadre._ _

__`~`~`~`~`_ _


End file.
